1. Technical Field
The inventive concepts relate to a server system and a management method thereof, and more particularly, to a server system which includes and controls a switch device connecting at least one host to the server system and a management method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A server system denotes a computer system that provides an information service to another computer system included in a network. Also, a computer system that requests information from another computer system (i.e., the server system) provided with an information service to receive the information from the server system is referred to as a client system. The server system may be categorized into a web server, a storage server, etc. depending on the purpose of use.
The server system may include a plurality of hosts and a plurality of physical devices. Research is being actively conducted into a method of receiving, by a plurality of hosts, option read-only memory (ROM) data necessary for the plurality of hosts to use a plurality of physical devices.